


Hazel is the Warmest Color

by vxgueliam



Series: Hazel is the Warmest Color [1]
Category: Blue is the Warmest Color (Movie), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Niall, M/M, Older Zayn, idk what else to tag it as, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxgueliam/pseuds/vxgueliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're so gorgeous." Zayn uttered quietly, carding his fingers through the paler boy's lilac hair, smile on his face. Niall grins up at him, his cheeks tinting to a soft pink. </p><p>"You're so perfect." He smiles, pressing a kiss to the juncture between Zayn's shoulder and neck.  And in that moment, Niall is positive that he's fallen hard in love with Zayn. </p><p> </p><p>or a story of love, loss, and strength inspired by the film "Blue is the Warmest Color"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel is the Warmest Color

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i got the inspiration for this fic last night after i saw the movie "Blue is the Warmest Color", which i highly suggest you watch. it's amazing and probably one of the artistic things i've ever seen. well, sorry for rambling! i hope you enjoy this! :-) x Dani

“You're so gorgeous." Zayn uttered quietly, carding his fingers through the paler boy's lilac hair, smile on his face. Niall grins up at him, his cheeks tinting to a soft pink. 

"You're so perfect." He smiles, pressing a kiss to the juncture between Zayn's shoulder and neck. And in that moment, Niall is positive that he's fallen hard in love with Zayn. 

 

or a story of love, loss, and strength inspired by the film "Blue is the Warmest Color"


End file.
